xxslystarxxfandomcom-20200214-history
Foxwhisker
_______________________________ ______________________________ Yes, you shall listen to CLASSICAL MUSIC _______________________________ FOXWHISKER _______________________________ By Dustkit/Blizzardmoon ______________________________ "The clouds are secret bunny societies." _______________________________ _______________________________ APPEARANCE _______________________________ Foxpaw is a cross between a Burmese and Siamese cat. She has a maroon-red underbelly, and a dark black coat. She has a scar along her tail, which she likes to hide. _______________________________ PERSONALITY _______________________________ Foxpaw is quiet, edgy, and a little untrusting of others(read history to find out more) although once you get to know her, she is a kind, good-hearted cat. She often messes with kits, like telling them that clouds are evil rabbit societies, and that trees can be apprentices. Due to her cautious nature, she will only make friends and only trust the people she has seen/known before. She doesn't like relationships, either. Fox will usually calculate her chances of winning/losing before she accepts a challenge. She will, however, risk her life for the clan, because of her twisted history and will do anything to make sure it doesn't happen again. Of course, she messes up a lot of the time. Her mind is a bit too open to new ideas(not necessarily people), and is rather stubborn about some of her ideas(ask Cobrafang). She also is a bit too down-to-earth/philosophical when it comes to controversial topics, like good/evil. . POSITIVE TRAITS Helpful: Fox is always willing to help other people, and goes out of her way to do boring tasks other apprentices might not want to do.. Active: Fox is definitely active, always bustling around and finding something to do, like hunting, cleaning bedding, or keeping the kits in check.. Humorous: All you have to do is ask Dusty about secret bunny societies and you will understand. Quick witted: Although she might seem quiet, all day, all night, she is thinking about street smarts. She also consistently calculates other people's actions and her own actions before making a decision. NEUTRAL TRAITS Cynical: Fox is almost never manipulated, and has a clear head, but can't believe anything without solid, rock-hard proof. Inquisitive: Crap; she's nosy. Apathetic: She never gives anything away, but the stress inside Fox builds up, mind you. Sensitive: She can understand someones pain, but is extremely delicate on the inside. NEGATIVE TRAITS Edgy: Foxwhisker will take up to three months living together and working together to trust someone. Stubborn: She is the definition of stubborn. She has an idea, and unless FOX sprouts a new one, she will not budge. Sadistic: She will hit a lower point one day, and everyone will suffer. Foxwhisker will find you and play with you until you fall to rock bottom. Manipulative: Due to her quick wit, you will find yourself working for Foxwhisker and unable to stop one day. _____________________________________________ SKILLSET Leadership - 2/10 Sociability - 7/10 Hunting - 9/10 Swimming - 4/10 Climbing -6/10 Herbs - 5/10 Fighting - 2/10 Strength - 3/10 Stamina - 9/10 Stealth -10/10 Intelligence -10/10 _______________________________ Quotes: _______________________________ "Trees can be apprentices!!"(directed at Dustkit) "I think we should float on tree branches during a flood. That way, we always stay above water."(directed at Cobrafang/Topazpelt) "Rain is actually rabbit droppings."(directed at Dustkit) _______________________________ RELATIONSHIP STATUS Status:Single and NOT looking for a mate Sexual Orientation:100% Female Status:Single and NOT looking for a mate _______________________________ FAMILY Anonymous-Father-0%-Alive "If he's out there, tell me and I'll skin him alive." Thoughts: I will find him. And when I do, I'm going to kill him. __ Badger-Mother-100%-Dead "She tried so hard to make me have a better life than she did. I owe everything to her." Thoughts: She was so caring *sniff* and kind. Why did she die? FRIENDS __ Dusty-98% Trust-Alive "SOOOOOO CUTE!!!!!-" Thoughts: He's quite gullible, but incredibly funny. __ TBD __ TBD __ TB __ NOTE: FORMAT FROM ELMFALL’S OC PAGE Category:Original Character Category:Feline